Why not?
by RoseRuneDragon11
Summary: SOLIDER and SeeD hate each other so what happens when one of each met at a bar one night. Cleon


I'm back don't kill me I do work and that dose take up a lot of time but anyway to carry on I don't own KH if I did it would not be PG anyway thank you to my lovely Beta Red for proofing this and also before you ask Lion tea Shop is still a work in progress :) happy reading

...

A small blond male sat at the bar of one of the big clubs of Midgar sipping at a drink that he never wanted and tasted just plain nasty. His name was Cloud Strife and the club he was in was called 'The Underground' which is pretty much a re-vamped abandoned underground train station.

To understand why Cloud was at the club /alone/ and for lack of a better word sulking, one would have to back track to earlier that after noon at the Shinra building.

Cloud, a second class SOLIDER had just got back from a three day scout of the Wutai area even with having a friend live there it was a tiering mission, especially when the team you lead where trying to pick fights with some SeeD lieutenants that were scouting the same area, Cloud realized there was nothing else he wanted to do other then go home and sleep, but protocol states that he must report to his superior officer before he cane leave the Shinra compound. That was why Cloud loved the fact that his best friend was his superior officer if not then walking into there office out of uniform and with wet hair would be a big 'no-no'.

As Cloud walked into his friends office as a loud "Spiky!" was heard, rubbing his ear to get the ringing out of it cloud greeted his friend,

"Hello Zack, how are you?"

Zack Fair a first class SOLIDER grinned at his friend before answering.

"I'm good, how did Wutai go?"

Cloud in all his grace flopped into one of the chairs in front of Zack's desk.

"Good, surprisingly until we ran in to some SeeD's"

Zack's grin dropped at that, it was a well known fact that most SOLIDERs hated SeeD's, even though both had there chosen strengths as a military force and were both very good at those strengths, the mere fact was that SOLIDERs hated SeeD's because they had no loyalty to anything but there gardens.

Cloud and Zack for this matter where a few of those SOLIDER's that weren't bothered by the lack of loyalty, they in reality thought that it was good because it meant that SeeD's decided if they should fight or not, they weren't told to fight much like a SOLIDER was.

Zack placed his head in his hands, leaning onto his desk a few seconds passed before he signed picking his head up and questioned cloud.

" did any SeeD operative get injured will interacting with SOLIDER?"

Cloud knew this question was coming and Zack asked it according to protocol too, so with a sigh of relief he answered.

" No, there were no SeeD operatives injected in the interaction!"

Zack sighed in relief himself that was good news to any first class SOLIDER.

"Thank fucking god! I was so dreading calling that woman, Cloud... don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Zack huffed as he glared at Cloud that was at present stifling laughter behind his hand.

"Oh, shut up! You don't understand how scary Ryuu can be, any way how did those SeeD's react too your team?"

Cloud sat back in his chair and grinned at Zack.

"It was a typical SeeD reaction to SOLIDER, to put it lightly they looked at them like they were stumped and walked away!"

Zack shock his head it was a typical reaction from a SeeD alright, he would know having to talk and work with Ryuu and Leon from time to time, smiling at his thoughts Zack grinned at Cloud.

"Let's go clubbing, Spiky!"

And from that sentence started an argument that Zack won and so lead to Cloud being dragged against his will to the stupid club were he was brought a brink by Zack, which was the nastiest thing he ever had who 20 minutes into being there run's of with some chick leaving Cloud alone at the bar.

Cloud glared into the sea of people on the dance floor like drowning so will make him feel better and get him into his soft comfy bed quicker when he felt some one bump against him, getting ready to blast the poor person cloud turned and looked up into a pair of storm blue eyes boring down into him, he recognized them but from where and when he was at a loss, but they were breathtaking.

"I don't see what is so interesting about my face that you keep staring at?"

Cloud blushed at that comment and took in the rest of the stranger, he was tall maybe a bit more then Cloud, a brunette with a scar running from the top of his right eye brow to just under his left eye. To top things of the man was really attractive and Cloud had just made a fool of himself in front of him, this was turning into a lovely night.

The man leaned against the bar eyeing Cloud as his blush got beeper a grin forming on his face, the man more commonly known as caption Squall Leonheart or Leon as he more preferred scrutinized the smaller man in front of him and found him both attractive and annoying, especially when he was squeaming under his gaze, So Leon decided to bait him seeing if he could get a rise out of the cute blond.

"Are you going to speak or continue to stare?"

Cloud jumped at this blushing even beeper if possible as he glared at the brunet that was picking on him cobalt eye's glowing a slit green.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare"

Cloud growled this guy was really pissing him off evan if he was hot!

"glaring and growling isn't polite to!"

Cloud slammed his hand down on the bar nocking over his forgotten drink, this guy was full of it and it made Cloud really cranky. He glared him down some more be for a chuckle escaped the brunette's mouth.

"You have a really short fuse you know that right?"

The brunette said as he flagged down one of the bar staff, Cloud still wary of the brunet contemplated this. He then started to glare holes in to the brunets head in realization, it wasn't his fault he was so freaking tired.

"So I have been told! You know what your a real bastard, you know that right?"

Leon shrugged, succeeding in getting one of the staff's attention and ordering two whiskeys on the rocks. Turning back to Cloud, Leon grinned pointing at him.

"You're one of the few people that will actually say that to my face, impressive!"

Cloud batted the hand away blushed and glared at him again.

"You're not scary just plain irritating!"

Leon did smile at that as small as it was, turned and picked up his drinks from the bar paying the barman, cloud gawked how could a small smile be so sexy the next thing he knew one of the whiskeys was in his hand.

"Here! A peace offering also to properly introduce myself my name is Leon"

Cloud eyed Leon then the drink before offering his hand.

"Cloud."

Taking Cloud's hand Leon brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it, which made Cloud turn bright red again but he didn't pull away from the touch. Once Leon had released clouds hand he tilted his head towards him in a semi bow.

"The pleasure's all mine Cloud!"

Cloud shivered and sipped at his new drink , it was nice a much better tasting then the last one. As he enjoyed Leon's now silent company, Cloud came to a conclusion, he really wanted to get laid and maybe Leon might help with that. Downing the last of his drink cloud stood up and faced Leon who was watching him with slit curiosity, Cloud strained himself out before leaning in right up against Leon's side with his face against his neck and a hand on his abdominals.

"I have a proposition for you Leon!"

Leon looked down at Cloud taking a sip of his own brink watching as bright blue eye's watched him through thick lashes, Leon was curious for this proposition and in the end thought 'why not' he would hear the blond out. Leon smirked down at Cloud before finishing his own drink and placing the glass on the bar top.

"Hmmmmn? And what is this proposition, Cloud?"

Cloud smirked to himself and angled himself a bit more so that he could speak into Leon's ear.

"well, you see I have a slight problem that I was hoping you could help me with? If it's not a problem to yourself"

Leon wondered if the blonde was insinuating what he thought he was and grinned knowing the perfect question for the right answer.

"Would this 'problem' of yours be in need of a bed by chance?"

Cloud looked down to the hand on Leon's stomach running it down to the lip of his pants tracing the seam of it and tagging at one of the belts there.

"A couch would be just as good!"

Leon grinned, taking Cloud hand from his belt holding it in his own.

"My place isn't far from here!"

Leon stated as Cloud gave him a coy look, tugging at the brunette's hand.

"Lead the way!"

...

Yes? No? feed back please RRD 11


End file.
